The international standard IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) 60300 defines reliability centered maintenance as a standardized methodology to improve maintenance effectiveness and to provide mechanisms for managing maintenance with a high degree of control and awareness. A functional failure analysis of a system is used to select maintenance tasks and to implement a reliability centered maintenance program. The Failure Mode and Effects Analysis (FMEA) examines the consequences of potential failures on the functionality of a system. Different variations of FMEAs are currently used in most domains to analyze critical systems. Since modern critical systems tend to increased complexity, automations and tool support have a long history in research and industry. Whereas compact embedded systems can be analyzed using FMEA in a manually maintained table, complex systems easily result in an unmanageable long table especially when larger development teams are involved.